five_nights_at_warios_fangamefandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
FNaW = Mario is an antagonist in Five Nights at Wario's. Appearance Mario looks like the regular Mario, but he has no head, and he has white eyes floating, along with a floating moustache and cap. Behavior Mario becomes active on Night 4 onwards. At first, the player cannot see him on any camera. He will then appear in Entrance 1, before appearing in the player's desk monitor. Mario passes through his stages on the desk monitor on random Monitor pull ups. He initially appears small on the desk monitor, until his face fills up the screen at which it will flicker. After one or two Monitor pull ups, Mario will appear in The Office. The lights in the room will flicker to indicate his presence. At this point, the player must pull up and back down the Monitor before Mario jumpscares the player. If done right, Mario will disappear from the room, but he will appear on the desk monitor again to repeat his cycle. Just remember when his jingle plays, he will come up on the next stage the next time you pull down your monitor It's worth noting that Mario will still progress through his stages even if the player don't pull up the Monitor for a long period of time, albeit his transition isn't shown. This can make Mario seem able to move straight from his first phase to The Office. Hence, if he pops up on the desk monitor, he will eventually appear in the room despite skipping phases. Mario's jumpscare is him springing at the player with his arms outstretched. Strategy Mario will only approach when you put down your camera, not when you pick it up, so you need to try to avoid checking the cameras as long as possible when he pops up. When it gets to about 5 AM, you should just close your doors and wait it out, not checking the cameras, as long as you have enough battery life. If Mario does pop up in the room, quickly bring the Monitor up, otherwise he will kill the player. Audio The sound Mario makes when attacking the player. All enemies (excluding Wario Man) make the same noise. Mario's music box. This sound plays when Mario is in The Office. Trivia *Mario is similar to Golden Freddy in Five Nights at Freddy's, except the player can tell when he's coming. * Mario is the only character that had the same jumpscare for 3 games. * He is also the only one who doesn't have a head, or it may have been invisible. "I think someone might be in your office right now. You probably don't see anyone, but he's there. Don't get too scared now, though I'm guessing he's watching you now as we speak." - Richard McRoy (FNAW 2 Phone guy) in Night 5 referring to Mario. *Mario's music box plays the main theme to Super Mario Bros. |-| FNaW2 = Mario is back in Five Nights at Wario's 2. Appearance Mario has the same design from the previous game. He has no head, white eyes, a floating mustache, and the original Mario attire. Behavior From Night 2, he can be seen in the Machinery, but he will not attack the player. From Night 5, he becomes active. He appears in The Office, peeking at the player from the bottom of the room. He has phases like in the previous game, appearing distant at first and becomes closer in time. His music box might play when he does this. He would appear in The Office later, and the player must hide in the Backroom. Mario's jumpscare consists of him springing towards the player, his arms outstretched. Audio The sound Mario makes when attacking the player. Each enemy (excluding Wario Man) makes the same noise in the same circumstance. Mario's music box. Trivia * Since Richard is possessed by Luigi then it makes sense for him to refer to Mario when he said "he's there" and "he's watching you," as Mario and Luigi are brothers, so of course Luigi would know if Mario is in the office. Plus, during the gameplay, Mario is pretty much on the ground and he appears to be watching you. |-|FNaW3= Mario is back in Five Nights at Wario's 3. His looks from the previous games remain unchanged. Night 4 : * If the player hides in the Laundry, he will start in the bedroom then move to the Living Room 2 then to the Staircase. The player will need to turn on the washing machine, otherwise he kills the player. * If the player hides in the Playroom, he will appear on the screen, and will make a path to exit the screen. The player must pull up the Monitor if he's in the room. If you don't pull the Monitor up, or if its power runs out whilet you're winding the camera music box, then he will jumpscare you. * If the player hides in the Hallway, he/she must close the right door if Mario's music box plays in Bedroom 2 or if mario appears in the hallway itself. Audio His music box. Mario in the Playroom with the player. Mario in the Hallway with the player. Trivia *He is the only character who do not have a different jumpscare. *With Waluigi, he still has the same physical appearance. *If you look closely at his teaser for the third game, you'll notice that he actually seems to have pupils, albeit very faint. |-| FNaW:O = Mario returns, once again in Five Nights at Wario's: Origins. Appearance Mario didn't change appearance, but now has a different jumpscare. Gameplay Mario starts being active at Night 5. He will be hiding in the Basement, where you will need to watch him very often on cameras. Otherwise, he will exit the room and kill you. He also ignores the effects of the mushrooms found in the Storage. unlike the other games mario will not go back through his stages making him much more of a threat. Trivia *It is revealed in this game that Mario can reach through the cameras. *He is the only character to have the same design through the entire series. |-| Images = Five Nights at Wario's 2015-01-09 22 06 55-Five Nights at Wario's.png|Mario's close-up in Entrance 1. Mario Monitor.jpg|Mario's first stage on the desk monitor. Mario second stage.png|Mario's second stage on the desk monitor. Mario fourth stage.jpg|Mario's fourth stage on the desk monitor. Mario In office.gif|Mario in The Office. Mario Jumpscare.gif|Mario's jumpscare. Mario's Wave.jpg|Mario in the Night 6 ending screen presumed to be leaving the factory. Five Nights at Wario's 2 mario machinery.png|Mario in the Machinery. Fnaw 2 O Mario2.png|Mario (Phase 1). mario climbing in.png|Mario (Phase 2). Fnaw 2 O Mario.png|Mario (Phase 3). mario in the office.png|Mario in The Office. Five Nights at Wario's 3 Fnaw 3 Mario Bedroom.png|Mario in the Bedroom. Marioinlivingroom2.png|Mario in Living Room 2. Mario Staircase.png|Mario on the Staircase. Fnaw_3_PR_M5.png|Mario in the Playroom. FNaW3Mario.jpg|Mario in the Hallway. Five Nights at Wario's: Origins mariobasement1.png|Mario in the Basement. mariocloser.png|Mario closer to the camera. mariobasement3crouching.png|Mario crouching near the camera. mariobasement4.png|Mario reaching his hand out. mariojumpscareorigins.png|A frame of Mario's new jumpscare. Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at Wario's Category:Five Nights at Wario's 2 Category:Five Nights at Wario's 3 Category:Plumbers Category:Males